


It's going to be alright my love

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're not doing good. Not at all. Dysphoria is swallowing you, you're drowning in despair, and there's only one hand who can get you out of that mess.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & You, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Kudos: 5





	It's going to be alright my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I'm a transmasc people but I'm describing my experience so be careful and don't hesitate to tell me if there's something which might be too disturbing. Also warning there's a lot of dysphoria experience and self hating experience included.

You woke up in sweat. One of theses in nightmare again, you know there are fake that's not your reality, you're not like that anymore. But still your breath is getting shorter, all of your body is shaking you feel tears starting to well up. Oh shit now you have to cry of course! You hate yourself for being this weak even after all of your journey. Most of people after going into such painful surgery and treatment wouldn't cried because of a little nightmare. But you're weak. Slowly there's some move in your bed and a hand touch sofly your shoulder. You were in so much anxiety you forgot your boyfriend sleeping besides you.

" Did I wake you up Jaskier? I'm sorry I didn't want to...

\- It's okay darling. It's okay come here"

He takes you in his arms. You rest on his chest, taking a long breath of the chamomile scent on his body. Listening to the slow and peaceful rhythm of his earth. Slowly you calm yourself but not completely.

"Jaskier tell me please... How can you love me? Why are you staying with me? I'm just a monster...

\- Shhht love I won't let you talk this way about my precious boyfriend and you know that. Listen to me baby, raise your head, look in my eyes, there, there just like that. I love you so much love. You're the most handsome and gentle men that I ever meeted in my life and I won't ever leave you not even for a second. You're stuck with me for a long time sweetheart.

The low tone of the singer's voice is slowly enchanting you, his grey eyes shining, his gaze pentrating deeper than any of your doubts. You feel safe in theses arms. You feel like you can be yourself with that annonying bard.

He sure was annonying at first asking questions about everything every time. He never seems like he would left you alone. And that was the truth. Since the 5 years that you're dating he was always with you in the good time and the bad time like this. He always had the good words for calming you at a poing where its becoming odd. You don't know anymore if you could live whithout him but he won't let you asks yourself that for long until he talks again.

"I know that night is a hard time for you and its not your fault my handsome one but if you don't believe me I will just repeat it over and over. That's what bards do anyways. I will repeat your song over and over until you can feel how much I love you sweetheart

\- Jaskier.. You don't love me I just tricked you into that.. I don't deserve anything that you do for me

\- Babe if I was tricked then it's the happiest curse that could ever happen to me. I mean really I'm so doomed to have the most amazing men for all of myself all day and night do you really think that's how it is?

He was saying this in the most overdramatic tone he could which means his usual. But you noticed that he finished his sentence with a small smile of affection which makes your heart flutter. He always looks at you like that. The same look that he gives when he's rehearsing alone his own song eyes closed. This peaceful and beautiful look... 

\- No but it's just... You can do better... So many women and men wants you! I'm not amazing, Im not handsome im none of all of theses things that you say... I'm just

\- Beautiful that's all.

He interrupted you like it was the most obvious answer to anyone.

\- You're beautiful. You're smart, you're funny you're lovely and most of all you're my handsome Prince and I won't trade you for simple low women and men who can't even dream of being compared to you. You're my one and only Prince. The one men who matters more to me than all of the most luxurious luth. 

While saying that he slowly takes your hand in his, taking it closer, starting to drop a few kisses on it. His eyes still didn't stop to fix you and you just loose yourself in this grey sky. Everything was so easy with him, he made you feel things that you will never ever dream of experimenting, of course he's no magician both of you know that his sweets words can't erased your experience, the way you feel about yourself. But just the time of one night, in the arms of your boyfriend, your eyes meeting his, your hand in his you know you're normal. You know that you're important to someone. The only thing you can do to thank him is putting your arms around him in an attempt to embrace him even though you're way too tired you just want to feel him close than you. Make him understand how grateful you are for how patient and genuine he is with you.

He understand whithout a word, he takes you in his arms and start patting your head until you slowly fell aseelp in his embrace. Before that you hear him whispering in your ears.

"Sleep well my loved one "

And you do sleep well. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's also my first fanfic about the witcher so it's really just my start. I"ll take gladly comments and feedback about how I can improve myself!


End file.
